Demons at Hogwarts
by Lizzleby
Summary: YYH IY HP crossover. The InuYasha gang meets the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, and they BOTH meet the Harry Potter gang. What will happen when these three different times and cultures clash? Some attempts at humor. Yusuke&Rose Kurama&Hiei&InuYasha -- DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Harry Potter. I do own my original characters, whose names will be revealed later. I don't own Rose, either. HieiKuramaFan owns her. Don't worry, I have permission to borrow her.

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on the back of a teenage boy's head as he walked along an unfamiliar path.

"Man, why the hell do **I** have to do this! I always get stuck doing all the hard stuff!" yelled Yusuke Urameshi to himself.

"Well, you're the Rekai Tantei, Yusuke. It's your job. You should have thought this over before you agreed to it. Now calm down and speed up, or you'll never find them," replied an all-to-familiar voice from behind.

Yusuke whirled around and came face-to-face with a girl. She had blue hair in a ponytail on the side of her head, and was dressed in a pink kimono. She was floating about three inches off the ground on what appeared to be an oar.

"Botan! I didn't **agree **to this, that stupid baby that you call a boss forced me into it! I was dragged into doing cleaning up his messes!" yelled Yusuke. "And where the hell did **you** come from!"

"From Rekai, of coarse!" replied Botan.

"That's not what I meant, stupid!" yelled Yusuke, turning back around and marching promptly forward. "How much longer do we have to go anyway?"

"We? Oh, no, you're on your own. Well, not entirely. Hiei and Kurama should be joining you soon, I'm going back to Rekai," said Botan as she flew off.

"Hey, how come you never stick around! You always leave, just when things look like they're gonna get tough!" he yelled after her.

"That's not true! I helped your **precious **Keiko from those zombies Suzaku sent! If I hadn't been there, she might've been killed!" called Botan, making sure to stress the word 'precious', knowing Yusuke would get angry.

"BOTAN!" yelled the boy as he aimed his finger at her, preparing to "load and shoot".

"Surely even a baka like you can have **some** self control." said a cold voice from above.

"Now, now Hiei. Be nice. Its only fair for him get mad. He **does **get stuck cleaning up after Koenma." Said a teenage redhead, stepping out from under the tree Hiei was in.

"Oh, hi Kurama. Hiei." said Yusuke casually.

"Hmpf" was the only sound from the small fire youkai.

"Hello, Yusuke. Hiei, don't be so grumpy. It's not his fault you got stuck doing this too." Said Kurama, smiling pleasantly up at Hiei.

"Whatever." Was the only reply from Hiei, as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hey!" yelled Yusuke, catching both Hiei and Kurama off guard. "I don't know what **your** problem is, but you don't have to take it out on me and Kurama! If you have a problem with being here, take it up with Koenma!"

Hiei and Kurama stared, both slightly amazed he would yell at Hiei. Anyone who knew Hiei would know that if you valued your life, do **NOT** pick a fight with him when he's mad. Hiei drew his sword and made a move to jump down, but lost his balance in the process, crashing down to earth. Everything was silent for a full minute, until Yusuke fell to the ground with laughter. Blushing a violent shade a red, Hiei stood up. He looked over at Kurama and was appalled to find that he was struggling to keep himself from laughing. With his pride and dignity ripped to shreds, Hiei stormed off.

"Oh, man! Wait 'till Kuwabara hears about this! Hey, Kurama, did he trip over that cloak of his?" asked Yusuke when he had calmed down, some minutes later.

"No, he's just off balance because he, like you and me, has no Spirit Energy." came the reply.

"WHAT?" yelled Yusuke.

"Oh, well, I guess Koenma didn't tell you. Well, because we were sent to the past for this mission, we've all lost our Spirit Energy. I'm afraid you're going to have to do all the fighting, seeing as Hiei and I are pretty much useless without ours." replied Kurama with a sweatdrop.

"Well, that would explains Hiei's grumpy-ass mood. But, why would he lose his balance? I've lost all of mine, and you don't see me falling out of trees," said Yusuke. At the mention of "falling out of trees", he rolled on the ground with more laughter than before.

"Well, you see, while Hiei is very fast and agile by himself, his Jagan eye makes him even more so. We were sent back to a time before he got it," answered the kitsune. Seeing the bewildered expression on the Tantei's face, he added, "Oh, he wasn't born with it. He had it surgically applied for his own personal reasons."

"Right… Why did he get it? Wasn't it painful?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you why. That's something you need to ask Hiei. And yes, it was painful." said Kurama.

"Psh, yeah right! There's no way I'm asking him! Everyone knows he'll only open up to you," said Yusuke, standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"You'd be surprised…" said Kurama, turning to walk after the long departed fire youkai.

"What d'ya mean? Kurama! What are you talking about? Where are you going!" Yusuke called after the departing kitsune.

"You'll see soon enough. Now let's get going. It's going to get dark soon, and we have yet to find this mysterious InuYasha and company." Kurama called back.

Yusuke ran to catch up with Kurama, and they walked off together, in search of InuYasha and his friends… (Hey, what about Hiei!)

End of first chapter.

Well, there you go. I just hope it wasn't to craptastic. I'll try to update soon, though I think I'll be busy. Please, review! You can flame me, but only if I deserve it.

Read HieiKuramaFan's work! She's really good!

InuYashaLover17

Rekai Tantei Spirit Detctive

Rekai Spirit World

Tantei Detective

youkai demon

kitsune fox demon


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting InuYasha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH, IY, or HP. I do own my own original characters, whose names will be revealed in upcoming chapters. I don't own Rose either. HieiKuramaFan owns her.

**Author's Note**: I'm making some changes to my pairings. You'll see later.

Chapter 2, Meeting InuYasha 

Kurama and Yusuke continued walking down the dirt road, until they came to a tall tree.

"Kurama, let's stop to rest," suggested Yusuke.

"Yes, we'd better. Besides, I believe we've found our 'little' friend," said Kurama, pointing up into the tree.

Yusuke looked up to see Hiei standing on a branch about halfway up the tree, glaring down at them. He jumped down and turned to glare at Kurama.

"What?" asked Kurama innocently.

"Hn," said Hiei, turning to walk away.

"Whatever," said Yusuke, plopping himself down under the tree.

"Hey, where are you goin', Hiei?" he called after the small fire youkai.

"To find InuYasha, of coarse," replied Hiei, turning around to smirk at the Tantei. "Let's get going, bakas. It's going to get dark in about two hours. Who knows how long it'll take to find them."

Yusuke groaned. "But we just got here! We've been walking all day! Come on, Hiei, can't we rest for just a little while?"

"No."

"Ugh. Fine, we'll rest when we find them," said Yusuke as he stood up.

"That's assuming they don't attack us, baka," said Hiei, walking off again.

"Hey! I'm **not** an idiot, idiot," yelled Yusuke.

"Calm down Yusuke. That's just how Hiei is," replied Kurama, starting off after Hiei.

Yusuke followed, and the continued still on their mission to find InuYasha and company.

The sun was setting, casting everything into a golden glow. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama approached a clearing, which seemed to be emitting its own light. As they drew closer, the Tantei realized that someone had set up camp there.

"Hn. I take it **this** is InuYasha's camp," said the small fire youkai.

"So it would seem," replied the red-haired kitsune.

"I sure hope it is! I wanna sit down and eat somethin'," shouted Yusuke happily. He ran ahead to find a demon that had long white hair, a red kimono on, and claws. What attracted Yusuke's attention the most, though, were the two white dog ears protruding from the demon's head.

"Who the hell are you!" said the demon, drawing a giant sword from a normal-sized sheath.

"**WHOA! **Hey, how'd you do that, dog-dude?" asked Yusuke, whistling at the sheer size of it.

"So, I take it **you're **InuYasha. You're not a full demon, are you?" said Hiei smugly as he came into the clearing.

InuYasha growled and charged at the small fire demon.

"Well, this has just been peachy so far, hasn't it?" asked Kurama, walking up behind Yusuke with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Yeah, and later we all plan to sit down and have a bowl of ramen," replied Yusuke.

End of Chapter 2 

I'll try to update soon. Go ahead, review me. Hell, you can even flame me, but only if my story is so craptastic that it **really **needs them. Arigatou, minna-san! Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH, IY, or HP. I do own my own original characters, whose names will be revealed in upcoming chapters. I don't own Rose either. HieiKuramaFan owns her.

**Author's Note:** Yusuke and Hiei are no longer going to be paired. You'll see why later. Sorry for anybody that was looking forward to that pairing. Bold words are words that are emphasized. Italics are thoughts.

I send a special thanks out to all those who reviewed me!

**HieiKuramaFan:** O.o Wow. OMFG! My **Sensei **actually reviewed me! That's like, the highest honor! Cool!

**Time and Fate:** Well, Kurama was supposed to be a little ooc in the beginning chapters, put I'm working on fixing him now.

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: **Well, InuYasha doesn't **actually** like guys, but I'm a huge fan of Yaoi! Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm keeping him with Kurama!

**Neori: **Thanks for supporting me! I'll try to keep InuYasha and Kurama in character!

I know there were more, but I don't have the time or energy to thank you all individually! And now, on to Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As InuYasha charged at Hiei, a black-haired female in a modern-day Japanese school uniform yelled "Osuwari!" InuYasha skidded to a halt face-first at Hiei's feet, a small trench in the ground behind him. Everyone was silent, until a monk from behind the girl cleared his throat. At the sound, Yusuke started laughing, and a small demon on the girl's shoulder joined in. Kurama began to chuckle, as did Hiei, much to the surprise of the other two Tantei.

No one had noticed the monk walk past the girl, who was now frantically apologizing to InuYasha, to stand in front of Kurama. At least, not until he grabbed Kurama's hand and asked:

"Excuse me Miss, but would you be so kind as to bear my child?"

Two hands and a foot swung through the air to whack him. One of the hands, belonging to a different female, this one with dark brown hair, hit the monk hard on his left cheek. The other hand, a fist, actually, belonging to InuYasha, hit him on top of the head, and the foot, Hiei's to be precise, kicked him in the stomach. The monk fell to the ground, clutching his midriff, while a lump formed on his head, and a red handprint appeared on his cheek.

Kurama stared at Hiei and InuYasha, who were both fuming. He was flattered that they had both reacted that way, although, what Hiei had done didn't surprise him as much as InuYasha's reaction. Before Kurama could thank them though, the girl with brown hair turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for the monk's reaction. He's always saying stuff like that to people," she said.

"Even to men?" asked Kurama, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone but Hiei and Yusuke stared at Kurama, mouths agape.

"Let's start over. I'm Kurama, a **male** youko trapped in a 16-year-old human body. My human name is Shuichi," explained the redhead.

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "That's Yusuke Urameshi, a 15-year-old human. He's the Rekai Tantei of our world. He's also the leader of Team Urameshi."

Kurama then pointed at the fire youkai standing in front of him. "And this little bundle of joy here is Hiei." Hiei glared up at him. "He's a demon, as you may have guessed InuYasha, by his scent."

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name!" yelled the hanyou.

"I **believe** Kurama just explained who we are, baka," retorted Hiei.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I –"

"Calm down, InuYasha," said the black-haired girl. "Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi, and I too am a 15-year-old human. It's nice to meet you."

"Kagome Higurashi…sounds familiar," said Yusuke. He pondered it for a while. "Oh, I know you!" he said after a few minutes. "Your that girl that's always out sick! You go to a different school, but everyone at Sarayashiki Junior High knows who you are. The girls at my school talk about you all the time."

A sweatdrop formed on Kagome's head. _"Maybe I should go to school more often." _She thought.

"I'm Sango," said the brown-haired girl. "I'm a Taijiya, and my weapon is a Hiraikotsu. I come from the Taijiya no Sato, the Demon-killer village. Oh, and I watch over this lecherous monk, to make sure he doesn't scare off every village woman he meets," added Sango, pointing down to where the monk lay.

But the monk was gone.

"Hey, where'd Miroku go?" asked the small demon on Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha pointed to a tree, saying, "Over there."

Everyone turned and the small demon jumped down from Kagome's shoulder. Walking over to the monk, the demon asked, "Miroku, what's wrong?"

"Shippou, it's horrible…I…I can't believe I…"said Miroku. After that, he refused to say a word.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," said Sango.

"Could it even **possibly** have anything to do with the fact that the stupid monk just tried to court a man?" said a voice from above.

Yusuke froze. "I'd know that voice anywhere," he said.

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken.

Up in a tree directly behind Yusuke, sat a black-haired kitsune. Her fox ears twitched when Yusuke yelled, "Rose! What are you doing here? How did you ge-"

But Yusuke was silenced in mid-word, for the youko, Rose, had leaped gracefully from the branch and kissed him. Yusuke was startled, but he soon recovered, leaning back into the kiss. They had to pull away eventually, desperate for oxygen. When Yusuke's breathing had returned to normal, he said,

"Rose, I…"

Rose smiled sweetly, but it was a poisonous sweet.

"I don't like that-" began Yusuke, before he was once again cut off, this time by a hand meeting his cheek. He flew through the air, crashing hard against the back of a nearby tree. He landed on the ground, his legs giving out beneath him. His body crumpled into a heap, and he lay there, not moving.

Everyone but Kurama, Hiei, and Rose stared at Yusuke's motionless body, shocked that his apparent lover – girlfriend if nothing else – had done such a thing.

"Really, Rose. Did you have to hit him that hard?" asked Kurama, a slightly exasperated tone to his voice, accompanied with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I for one found it quite amusing. About time the Detective got what he deserves," commented Hiei, crossing his arms smugly and smirking.

"Are you two done? I have a few things I want to ask this idiot," said Rose.

The two demons nodded, backing up.

Rose took a deep breath. She let it out slowly, giving Kurama and Hiei more time to move away.

"WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN FEUDAL JAPAN, OF ALL PLACES! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER MET! YOU DUMBA-"

"Geez, Rose!" laughed Yusuke, standing up and rubbing his cheek, which was now almost the same shade as Hiei's eyes. "You pack quite a punch! That rivaled even **Keiko's** slap! Ow! Man, this is gonna smart for a while…"

Rose's expression relaxed into a smile, and she laughed. She sprinted the short distance between them and latched her arms around his neck, throwing herself into a kiss. They fell to the ground in a mass of limbs and laughter.

By now the InuYasha gang all had identical looks of shock, confusion, and amusement, accompanied with large sweatdrops.

Miroku was the first of the group to recover. He used the distraction of Yusuke and Rose wrestling playfully on the ground to his advantage. He inched closer to Sango, until he was close enough to touch her, which is precisely what he intended to do. He reached his hand out and ran it up and down her ass, receiving a hard, well-deserved smack across the face.

"You pervert!" screamed the Taijiya.

The sound snapped InuYasha, Kagome and Shippou back to their senses.

"Uh, Kagome, what's going on here?" asked Shippou, looking very confused.

"Y'know what Shippou-chan, I'm not sure. I think we just made some new friends, and very odd ones at that."

"We don't need anymore 'friends.'" said InuYasha, glaring at the Rekai.

"Well get used to us, because you'll be with us for a while. Possibly years, if Koenma has his way." Replied Kurama, his emerald eyes fixed on Yusuke and Rose, who were still wrestling. "It seems this is turning out to be an actual wrestling match." He added, pointing at the pair on the ground.

"What in the seven hells is wrestling!" asked InuYasha, perplexed by this unfamiliar term.

"Well, lets get away from here, to someplace quieter, then I'll explain everything you need or want to know." Said Kurama, walking into the trees. InuYasha followed him, his head down in an attempted to hide his blush. Hiei glared at their retreating backs until they were out of sight.

"Hmpf. Bakas." Was all he said before he leaped into a tree and began following them.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it! I'll try to update soon! Please review, or I won't be motivated to update. Ja ne! 


End file.
